Was, Is and Will Be
by LovelySheree
Summary: Life has it's ways and Naruto and Sakura find themselves at it's feet. An unrevealed adventure shall become unraveled as Naruto and Sakura climb life's steps together! With crazy adventures, love-sick ninja, and a start with no end! ( NaruSaku and other pairings )
1. Chapter 1

**Was, Is, and Will Be**

**Don't freak out!**

**I'm not giving up on "This is the Start"! Or any other stories for that matter!**

**In fact, I have three more chapters that I could update right now, but I wait a little but each time.**

**So, with that said, I'll clear this up… This is a series of one-shots with Naruto and Sakura. As some of you know, I've actually made one of these before but I didn't like it so I deleted it and am re-doing it with this series instead. Make sense?**

**Thanks for not freaking out ;) **

**Enjoy~**

It was a cold and chilly night in Konoha. Christmas was coming and the holidays were something to be mindful of. Though, for certain Shinobi of the leaf, only thoughts were being pondered.

**Naruto POV.**

I'll tell her.

Walking from my apartment in the chilly winter air, I find myself in front of her door. As I knock on the wood that separated me from her apartment, I can't help but feel nervous. When I hear footsteps behind it, my heart began to beat faster and faster with every upcoming thump.

And when it opens, I'm breathless.

"Naruto? What are you doing here? It's pretty late," she peaked from her warm abode to glance around. I heard her sigh and open the door wider, "Well, come on in… Baka." Her voice… why is it so soft?

I stutter out an agreement and meet her inside of her toasty apartment where a half decorated christmas tree was standing. "Uh… nice tree," I try to start a conversation in an attempt to avoid my fears that were scurrying inside me.

She let's a little laugh loose, "I'm not done yet, Naruto. I was in the middle of decorating it when you knocked."

"Oh," It grew silent.

"Do you want to-"

"Do you need any-"

Her blush was noticeable from where I stood, I'm sure my heartbeat could he heard as well. "I'm, sorry, you go first…" she voices and looks away.

I sigh, "Well, I was just wondering if you wanted help… you know… with the tree and all."

She flicks her head towards me, "Sure," she smiles, picking up an ornament.

It was quiet for another minute as I watched her put on the first couple ornaments. When she turns back to be she points to the box, "Well, don't you know how to decorate a tree?" she asked, in a slight mocking tone.

I shrug, "Well, I haven't ever gotten a tree before, ya know? I just never had the means to buy one…" I explain, grabbing an ornament and gently hanging it on a tree.

"Sorry, I didn't think of that," she replies apologetically.

"It's no problem, Sakura-chan!" I smile at her, hanging another on.

It went like this for awhile, I'd hang an ornament, she'd make a remark. I found myself enjoying it, and that's when I stumbled across an old photo. It was a picture of Sakura-chan and her parents. They were all standing with each other outside of the academy doors. Her smile amazed me, so care-free and innocent. I let out a faint chuckle when I saw it and let her hang it on the tree, it wouldn't seem right if I was the one to hang it.

"Here," I offered her.

Raising her head from the box that held the decor she grinned, "You can hang it, if you want…" she said, grabbing a random one out and pondering where it should be placed.

"Neh… it wouldn't seem right for me to hang it… it's your family, Sakura-chan." I reasoned with her.

"No really Naruto… it's fine, you can hang it… it doesn't matter to me," she sighs. Backing away from the tree, she stumbles over a loose box and began to tumble downwards towards my feet. Reflex took over my body and I reach out my arms to catch her before she made her dreadful impact.

Her eyes were shut tight when I look down at her to see if she's alright. When she carefully opened them back up, the lights from the ever-green made them come to life, causing my chest to flutter. She looked up at me, still wearing a befuddled expression, and blushed.

"I'm sorry, I should've looked where I was gone and-"

"No problem," I cut her off. My heals touch the bottom of her couch when I lean back to help her up and in less than a moment, her face is right in front of mine. For the hundredth time this night, silence takes over both of out bodies. I stare into her eyes as she stares back into mine… that's when I broke the silence. "Sakura-chan?" I ask.

She focuses her blurring eyes and looks at me, telling me to continue.

"Could I maybe get an early present?" I begin, "And… I'll do anything in return. I promise…" I breathlessly speak.

Her head nods, telling me it is okay to do whatever.

Gathering all of the courage I can muster, I steadily begin to descend my head to hers. Neither of us close our eyes, we only wonder them, learning each's other's looks from new perspectives. And with one final movement, I brush her lips with my own, my eyes only closed for a moment, but now, they look her over again.

I lean over to her ear and whisper… "Now, your wish is my command," My voice is scratchy and low from the lust I'm feeling.

I don't expect what happen's next.

In a hasty movement, she leans upwards, closing her eyes, and presses her lips to mine. My eyes widen when I feel the sensation of zero gravity as we fall to the couch that is behind me. I hold her close when I made an ungraceful landing on the cushions, and I feel her smile through the warmth of her mouth.

She pulls back, my head was spinning and my vision was lazy, but I could see her eyes glow when she presses her forehead to mine. "My one request…" she begins, looking strait into my longing eyes. "Is you."

She captures my lips once again and all I can do is return her loving gestures.

**Oh my gosh… so much fluff… X_X But eh! It's a christmas special… whad'ya expect? Thanks for reading and don't be shy to tell be what you though! It's my first time trying this type of thing out!**

**By the way… I'm continuing this. Ironically, I'm starting with a christmas special… but it's gonna be a new one-shot series! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!**

**-LovelySheree**


	2. Chapter 2

**Umm, okay, the reason I named this story, "Was, Is and Will Be" is because the order won't happen in order, hence, ****_was _****for a past one-shot, ****_is _****for a present one-shot, and ****_will be _****for a future one-shot. I didn't get this as a question, but I thought, ehh, I might as well clear it up. Anyway, if that makes sense, that's the reason. **

**Thanks for the reviews! **

It had been just a day.

A single day since he'd returned.

Naruto didn't have to convince him, he'd killed Itachi and now all that ate at him was guilt and regret. Why he didn't listen to them in the first place was beyond him…

Sasuke sat up, sick of drowning in the past, and thought of things to do to ovoid the pain of yesterday. Deciding to pay his friend a visit, after all, the only ones who knew of his return was himself, the Hokage, and the council. He hadn't seen Naruto for years… he left the village to join the snake 15 years ago… he was 28 now and didn't even know _where _to start when it came to conversation with his 'brother' of a teammate.

The first question he asked when he got back was, "Where does the dobe live?" so he now knew where he lived. Apparently he had moved into the Namikaze compound when he was 18.

He had no clue who Naruto would be, who he grew up to be. The last time he'd seen him was the fight with Sakura and Kakashi… that was over 10 years ago. But… he had to start somewhere and a knock on the door was probably the best way to start. Wasn't it?

_Knock Knock_

A faint, "I got it!" was heard on the other end. The door opened to reveal a tall blond with whiskered marked cheeks and bright blue eyes. Getting only complete silence out of the blond, who Sasuke assumed was the Naruto he knew, he decided to speak up.

"So… uh, I decided to come back… and uh… well… I just um, wanted to uh, say that I'm… sorry-"

"So granny wasn't lying…" Naruto mused, looking Sasuke up and down.

"What?" Sasuke asked, confused.

Naruto shrugged, "Granny said that you'd probably stop by… word get's around fast in Konoha ya' know."

He sighed, relieved he didn't need to explain his return. "So you knew I was back?" he made sure.

"Yep… though… I'm still not exactly used to it," he admitted.

Feeling awkward, just stand outside the door, Sasuke decided to speak up again, "So, do you always leave your guests outside like this?" he asked, giving a glare at his friend.

Embarrassed, Naruto opened the door, apologizing for his action. "Sorry… it's just weird. Ya' know, you being back and not chasing after…" he stopped himself, not wanting to bring up any sore subjects. "Uh, well… so where to begin?" he tried, leaning against the couch arm.

"Yeah… where to begin is a good question," he said, glancing around the room, looking at the pictures. No one seemed familiar in them though, they were only Naruto and some random people.

"A lot has happened since you left, Sasuke…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Really? I didn't notice,"

Naruto shot a glare, "Hey, I'm just trying to start a conversation… better than _you're _doing!"

"Yep,"

"Yep what?"

"You're still a looser,"

"Why I ought'a-"

A click was heard and the door swung open, revealing a woman with grocery bags blocking her face. "Naruto… could you help me with these?" she asked.

_'Her voice seems familiar…' _Sasuke thought, trying to maneuver his head to get a glance at her face. However, whenever he got close, she'd turn away and give another bag to Naruto.

"Do you want them on the table?" the blond asked, setting some bags on the table.

"Yeah that'd be great," she said, sliding around the couch and setting things on the table herself. When the bags left her upper body, pink hair and green eyes were revealed.

"Sakura-chan! You won't believe who's in our house right now!" Naruto teased, Sakura too, knew about the Uchiha's return, but had yet to whiteness it herself.

She turned her head to look into the living room and her eyes widened, "S-Sasuke?"

"Sakura?" he asked, bewildered as to why she was buying food for Naruto. That's when he saw it… two wedding rings. One on Sakura's hand and the other on Naruto's. They were married…

"See, granny wasn't lying when she said he came back!" he chuckled, slinging his arm around her waist and giving her a sideways hug.

"So it seems… so what's it like being back, Sasuke?" she asked, finishing setting down the last bag.

"Well… there's a lot that has changed for one… like you two being married and all," he pointed out.

She smiled, "Yeah, for 7 years now."

Taking a seat on the couch, Sasuke looked over the pictures again, "It gonna be a while until I'm used to this new Konoha."

As he said this, another click was heard at the door as it opened to reveal two kids, the first bolted inside, trowing her bag onto the couch, nearly killing the Uchiha sitting on it, and jumped into Naruto's arms. "DADDY! Guess what!" her blue eyes seemed to glow with pride as she clung to her father's shirt.

"What?" Naruto asked enthusiastically.

"I beat Nami at the race today!" she grinned, her 5 year old face excited to explain the detailed competition.

The other kid who walked in behind her just shrugged, "You were only an inch ahead of her… it was technically a tie," he clarified.

Whipping her head towards him she stuck out her tongue, "It's still an inch faster than her," she retorted, kicking out of her father's grasp, her pink hair tied in a little pony-tail behind her head.

Sasuke raised his eye brow at the children when they noticed him in the room.

Sakura spoke up, knowing that Sasuke wasn't one to start a conversation.

"Kimiko, Hotaru, this is our old teammate when we were on a team with Kakashi-sensei," Sakura explained. Sasuke gave a sort of awkward wave.

"Hello!" Kimiko greeted enthusiastically.

"Yo," Hotaru nodded, putting his hands behind his head, only opening one green eye to look at him.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, a smirk covering his features, "How about we have a sparring session outside, Sasuke?" he asked, getting a sigh from Sakura and a raised eyebrow from Hotaru.

Sasuke gave a smirk of his own, "Hell yeah, it's been a while since I beat you to a pulp,"

"Ohh, yeah. Let's see if your bark is worse than your bite," he returned, turning around to go to the training grounds of the Namikaze compound.

"Hey dad, can I come? I want to practice some stuff too!" Hotaru said, chasing after his father.

"Of corse! Come on guys, last one there is a rotten egg!" Naruto yelled, taking off, followed by Sasuke and Hotaru.

Kimiko looked at her mom, "Boy's are weird. I like to race… not fight," she said, matter of factly.

Sakura laughed, agreeing with her daughter, "Yeah… you want to make some cookies? I got some chocolate chips when I went shopping today."

"Yeah!" the little girl raced to the kitchen, her small pony-tail bouncing slightly as she skipped.

**This was a weird chapter… sort of like a … uh… what if. Or something like that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Penny for your thoughts?**

**-LovelySheree**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews on these guys :D I really don't expect much from these one-shots only because, well, first off; they're only one-shots. But mostly because I'm basically just puking out my random/creative(ish) ideas. So, thanks again and I hope I don't disappoint )**

**Enjoy~**

"Naruto?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"What does 'please don't lean over me it's annoying,' mean to you?"

"I think that's pretty self explanatory, Sakura-chan."

"Really? It is…? Then please, if you may, stop breathing down my neck."

"Oh, no can do, Sakura-chan! You see, it's my goal that whenever you read; I, Naruto Uzamaki, shall get _all _of your attention _away _from your book and to _me!"_

". . ."

"Sakura-chan?"

". . ."

"Sakura-chan!"

". . ."

Naruto begins to suck in a big breath, "SAKURA-CHAN-"

"CHA!"

_BOOM CRASH KA-POW CRASH CLICK CLICK CLICK STOMP STOMP BOOM CRASH CRASH CRASH KA-BLAM_

"I swear, Nar-u-to Uz-u-ma-ki, you'll get more than just a bump on the head next time you yell in my ear!" Sakura stood, her fist held high above Naruto, steam erupting from her ears.

"Aiiiahh, S-Sakura-chan…" Naruto mumbled, giving a half toothed grin. For, you see, many teeth had been knocked out. "M-mission… mission a-acomplish-ed…" His vision began to blur and as it turned black his head plopped backwards towards the wall where he had 'crashed' into by 'mistake'.

_Tick-tock Tick-tock…_

Hours later, Naruto began to groggily awake in a white, bright, familiar room.

"Damn it! I don't want to be in this hospital!" he groaned, sitting up. See as that the IV tubes were in his arms, he'd figured that he'd gotten a pretty bad blow from his, probably _still_, fuming teammate. _'Shoot… I better be careful about how far I cross her line… If I went any further I may have been out for a while!' _he thought, pulling the IV from his arm and sitting up.

He always found it awkward to get dressed in his hospital room. Sure, people were asked to knock but it didn't mean that they _did _in fact, knock. He'd been 'intruded' on multiple times in the past and it wasn't just his ass hanging out for them to see. Quickly, using his ninja speed, he got dressed and changed back into his normal day-to-day clothes.

He opened the hospital room door and snuck his head out checking to see if any nurses were on their way. Finding that his path was a nurse/doctor-free get-away, he bolted out.

Normally he would have used the window but because of his multiple escapes, they had placed locks on the window of his hospital room. He first thought it was a little bit of an overreaction… but than he remembered that Sakura and Tsunade practically ran the hospital all by themselves. _'How do I always get myself into these situations?' _he wondered, already knowing the answer.

Finally, finding his way out of the hospital unseen, he began to bolt towards he's favorite recovery station that was _not _the hospital.

_Tick Tick..._

Seconds later Naruto sat on a stool in his favorite place in the world. "Another bowl please!" he yelled, pushing his fourteenth bowl of ramen away from him. _'Man… Sakura-chan must have hit me harder that time… I'm not eating as much,' _he mused.

"Naruto?" a voice called behind him.

Turning around, Naruto paled, his head began to blur as he was seating a river. "S-Sakura-chan…" he waved his hands in front of him, "Please! No! I don't need to go back to the hospital!"

"Oh, we'll see about that…" the pink kunoichi growled, "Better finish those bowls, Naruto… because in less that two seconds you'll be hanging from the Hokage's faces."

He gulped, counting to two, then rushed out of the noodle stand, leaving just enough money to pay for his ramen.

_Tick-tock Tick-tock…_

"D-did… I… I lose h-her?" he breathed out, cautiously looking behind him, trying to catch his breath. Figuring he was safe, he plopped down on the grass, letting his chest heave up and down. It seemed like hours before he was actually able to breath normally again. He hadn't been that scared in a long time, he hadn't been that scared since he accused granny or sleeping on the job! … And that was a while ago.

Closing his eyes and relaxing a bit, he began to feel an uneasy presence above him. Somehow the moon was no longer shining through his eye-lids, instead a shadow casted over him. Not daring to open his eyes and ruin his relaxation, he convinced himself it was only a cloud.

If only it _was _a cloud…

"Oh, Naaarrruuutooo~" and all too familiar and all to sweet voice sang out.

He opened one eye, betting himself he was just being delusional. After all, Sakura _did _hit him pretty hard and on the _head, _mind you.

Too bad…

He wasn't delusional…

"S-Sakura-chan…" How many times was he going to stutter her name today!?

She got closer to her face, a smug grin plastered on her features. "See? Now, isn't this a little annoying, Nar-u-to?" she asked, causing him to gulp.

Not exactly knowing _how _to respond to that, he nearly shrugged and blinked.

"Oh you better know like your life depends on it!" she barked, getting even closer.

"I-I… I s-supose it -it -i-is a lit-little S-Sakura-ch-chan," he spluttered out. Noticing that her face seemed to have relaxed a little and the smug grin was returning, he quickly finished, "B-but! But nothing too annoying that _you _do, Sakura-chan!" he grinned, magically, all of his teeth had been replaced when he'd gone to the hospital. He swore he'd need fake teeth one day… but he was a lucky man, after all.

A blush replaced her smugness and shock replaced her cockiness when those words left her teammate's mouth. _'I'll never win… will I…' _she thought helplessly. Forgetting about the little distance between them, she kept her gaze solid. After a little while, his voice picked up in her ears once more.

"Sakura-chan?" he asked, looking at her innocently.

"What?"

"What book were you reading that was so important?" he asked, not understanding that _one _silly book got them into chasing each other _all _day. But… the blond had to admit, his mission was a _complete _success! He probably had Sakura thinking of him _all day! _Slightly giddy about his reached goal, he barely noticed the blush that crossed the pink kunoichi's face once again.

For not even _she _knew what she was reading. In fact, she wasn't even sure she was reading in the first place. That damn knock-head Naruto seemed to have had a greater effect than she had hoped for.

**This one again… was only a random piece. Anywho… I hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to suggest or something like that, I'm always open for new things to write!**

**-LovelySheree**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Not much to say, what, with these only being one-shots and all.**

**Enjoy~**

**Bed Talk**

Naruto laid in his bed, his sleeping girlfriend- no- _wife _was laying beside him. He could tell she was awake by the breathing pattern of her rising and falling chest. It was crazy, he's accomplished it all. He'd accomplished Hokage, respect, love, friends, family… and most of all… Sakura-chan.

_'Sakura-chan? I don't know if that's even appropriate anymore… "chan" isn't necessary between a married couple.' _he thought, looking lovingly at the pink hair kunoichi who was beside him.

Feeling his gaze, her eyes fluttered open to look at his own bright blue gaze. "Something wrong?" she asked, looking at him worriedly.

He shook his head, "Of corse not, just thinking."

He lifted herself to prop onto her shoulder, "Then what are you thinking about?" she asked, looking at him intently.

He shrugged, kissing her nose, "Well, I figured that calling you 'Sakura-chan' is a little childish now. After all, we are married now," he grinned.

She rolled her eyes, "Don't remind me," she teased, nudging his arm. Though, inside she was debated with herself, _'No more 'Sakura-chan'? It'll be weird… won't it? After all, he's always called me Sakura-chan. I don't know if I'll even like him calling me, Sakura. He's the only one who calls me 'Sakura-chan' after all. Well, besides Lee and maybe some nurses and others-' _she shrunk down and lied on her back, _'Okay, so a lot of people call em Sakura-chan… but the way _he _says it makes it… better,' _she thought, deep in thought.

"But…" his voice pulled her from her thoughts, "I guess Sakura will have to do now, eh?" he looked at her, hovering her face.

_'Nope, no more 'Sakura-chan'…' _she smiled. 'Sakura' seemed to roll off of his tongue even better. "Yeah, I guess so," she leaned up to capture his lips.

**This was a short one but eh… it's a one-shot. Lol, that's gonna be my excuse for ****_every _****one-shot I do! :P Deal with it! ;)**

**-LovelySheree**


End file.
